


Not Gay!

by ZuryWatson



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BBC, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5754076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZuryWatson/pseuds/ZuryWatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Non si può dire che il Dottor Watson stesse propriamente aspettando il consulente investigativo suo amico, ma quando ne sentì gli inconfondibili passi leggeri sulle scale che conducevano al primo piano da loro abitato si accorse del sorriso che spontaneamente gli si era dipinto sulle labbra. Che gli facesse piacere trascorrere del tempo con Sherlock Holmes e che lo trovasse stimolante non era una novità per nessuno."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Gay!

**Author's Note:**

> Un tentativo, (miseramente) fallito, di JohnLock.  
> A voi la parola!

  
L'assoluta, totale quiete, al londinese 221b di Baker Street, era un'ospite tanto gradita quanto rara e questo la Signora Hudson - la padrona di casa, nient'affatto la domestica - e il Dottor Watson - medico e soldato con la prontezza di salvare vite umane o stroncarle all'occorrenza - lo sapevano. E ci avevano bene o male fatto il callo.  
Non era Natale quel giorno, né coincideva con altre festività che avrebbero arrecato scompiglio alle strambe non-abitudini di Sherlock Holmes.  
Era esattamente un giorno come tanti altri e come in ognuno dei tanti giorni vissuti al 221b, il Dottor Watson stava leggendo le notizie di rilievo comodamente affondato nella poltrona divenuta sua, consapevole che prima o poi l'uomo che condivideva con lui l'affitto dell'appartamento avrebbe fatto un ingresso creativo in quella stessa stanza. John Watson non si sarebbe scomposto più di tanto nemmeno se il suo coinquilino e amico Sherlock Holmes fosse spuntato senza preavviso dal cassetto della biancheria, ritenendolo capace di questo ed altro.  
Non si può dire che il Dottor Watson stesse propriamente aspettando il consulente investigativo suo amico, ma quando ne sentì gli inconfondibili passi leggeri sulle scale che conducevano al primo piano da loro abitato si accorse del sorriso che spontaneamente gli si era dipinto sulle labbra. Che gli facesse piacere trascorrere del tempo con Sherlock Holmes e che lo trovasse stimolante non era una novità per nessuno.  
Una tacita consapevolezza generale aleggiava perennemente attorno a John e Sherlock, tanto che in fin dei conti il primo tra i due ci si era quasi abituato.  
L'uscio si aprì senza emettere alcun suono ed un altrettanto silenzioso Sherlock Holmes si infilò nel disordine accogliente della sua abitazione. Un lieve scatto attestò che l'uomo si era chiuso la porta alle spalle.  
Mosse qualche passo in direzione di John Watson, poi si arrestò elegantemente come soltanto lui sapeva fare. Si voltò verso la finestra, poi volse gli occhi limpidi al caminetto spento, al divano in pelle nera. Osservava.  
Il Dottor Watson non mosse un muscolo, aspettando pazientemente che Sherlock prendesse posto di fronte a lui anche soltanto per condividere ore di riflessivo mutismo.  
Un suono simile ad uno scricchiolio tradì la presenza del consulente investigativo.  
John ebbe la sensazione che l'imponente figura di Sherlock torreggiasse su di lui, così - improvvisamente a disagio - si girò e ciò che vide fu un uomo di una serietà disarmante che lo scrutava come in attesa di quel dettaglio che avrebbe dato definitivamente senso e conferma ad un esperimento. John Watson si sentì al pari di un composto chimico e, per una questione di coerenza con se stesso ed il nuovo stato in cui si era venuto a trovare, reagì. Saltò in piedi neanche avesse un paio di molle incollate alla suola delle scarpe, dischiuse le labbra come a voler proferir parola e scoprì così che le sue corde vocali non intendevano collaborare, puntò gli occhi in quelli dell'amico e si sentì avvampare tanto intensi erano quelli di lui. Ricordò all'improvviso che la Signora Hudson non era in casa e realizzò solo in quell'istante che lui e Sherlock erano dunque completamente soli. Non che fosse la prima volta. Non che significasse qualcosa in particolare. Contrasse le dita a formare due pugni stretti, si irrigidì piantandosi sul posto e assumendo involontariamente la posa di un soldato troppo teso. Abbassò lo sguardo e si schiarì la voce, preambolo del fallimentare tentativo di rivolgere un saluto all'uomo che gli stava di fronte.  
Non una scalfitura a minare la compostezza di Sherlock il quale scivolò lateralmente con un movimento fluido soltanto per potersi avvicinare a John. Allungare le dita diafane e sottili sul volto dell'amico sembrò un gesto del tutto naturale, uno di quelli che si compiono di frequente e con immenso piacere. Un tocco che, seppur delicatissimo, su una scena del crimine avrebbe certamente incastrato l'assassino rivelando inappropriate impronte digitali sulla guancia della vittima. Ma John Watson non era una vittima e Sherlock Holmes non era l'assassino.  
Riguardo al crimine, forse qualche nostalgico puritano avrebbe potuto storcere il naso e arricciare le labbra in segno di disapprovazione scuotendo intanto un capo troppo leggero per pensare che possa davvero contenere un cervello non già quasi totalmente atrofizzato.  
Il colorito del medico virò quasi istantaneamente verso un rosso acceso che sapeva di imbarazzo e stupore. Se solo gli occhi del celebre consulente investigativo fossero stati in cerca di particolari utili alla risoluzione di un caso, avrebbero di certo riconosciuto sul volto di John Watson tutti i segnali tipici di chi è stato scoperto. Eppure, in quel lungo momento di inattesa intimità, la trasparenza del suo sguardo era rivolta a qualcosa che andava oltre la professione, oltre un palazzo mentale in continua evoluzione, oltre l'ossessione per il crimine e l'investigazione. Puntava dritto all'anima di colui che lo aveva seguito sempre e comunque senza porsi troppe domande. Spilli infuocati a dispetto della glaciale sfumatura, gli occhi di Sherlock trapassarono gli abiti e la pelle fino a pungere il martellante cuore di uno spaesato Watson.  
Le dita si fecero palmo sulla guancia dell'uomo, un palmo piacevolmente caldo.  
I pensieri nella mente di John avevano toccato invece temperature ben più elevate causando in lui confusione e paura insieme a qualcosa che non voleva identificare. Da che aveva memoria non si era mai interessato, sessualmente parlando, a qualcuno che non fosse una donna. Oggettivamente belle o meno, in carriera oppure no, coetanee o con qualche anno in meno o in più, tutte le sue accompagnatrici avevano in comune la fisicità tipica di un essere umano di sesso femminile. Provare dunque brividi in serie lungo la schiena in seguito alla carezza di un uomo, lo allarmava. Ed eccitava.  
Se essere un uomo adulto non gli fosse bastato per rendersi conto del significato di certe reazioni corporee, il medico che era in lui sarebbe stato ben lieto di illustrargli passo dopo passo con dovizia di particolari il perché del battito cardiaco accelerato, del calore diffuso, dello stomaco stretto in una sequenza di fastidiosi nodi immaginari, della scarsa salivazione e di una pronunciata tensione nell'area pubica.  
John Watson infine si ritrasse da ciò che provava e da Sherlock Holmes, lasciando sospesa a mezz'aria la mano di quest'ultimo. Non fu però in grado di dire alcunché, autorizzando così l'amico e compagno di tante avventure a non darsi per vinto.  
Quale che fosse il suo nuovo esperimento, ammesso che di questo si trattasse, stava senza alcun dubbio minando seriamente la stabilità di John il quale tanto più indietreggiava quanto più l'altro avanzava verso di lui senza proferir parola.  
Ciò di cui il medico non aveva tenuto conto nell'allontanarsi dalla propria poltrona - stordito dal caos di emozioni che gli sconvolgevano mente e animo - e di cui invece il consulente investigativo era perfettamente conscio, era la presenza di una seconda poltrona che accolse lui e la sua goffa caduta come meglio poté. L'ombra di un sorriso sulle labbra di Sherlock Holmes il quale in un attimo si fece spazio con le ginocchia ai lati delle gambe dell'amico. Entrambe le mani adesso sul viso di lui ad esercitare una leggera pressione atta ad impedire a Watson di distogliere lo sguardo.  
Nessuno dei due si preoccupò di contare i secondi di quell'immobilità, preludio del definitivo sconvolgimento di entrambi.  
Benché Sherlock Holmes sembrasse indossare la solita maschera inespressiva, a guardarlo bene negli occhi Watson si accorse di quanto anche lui fosse preda delle proprie sensazioni. Si domandò se pure l'amico le ritenesse assurde. Si chiese come entrambi fossero finiti in quella situazione surreale e soprattutto perché. Prima di poter passare al quesito successivo, però, l'uomo perse di nuovo il controllo di ogni cosa.  
Le labbra di Sherlock Holmes si posarono su quelle di John Watson. Dapprima gentile e lenta a reclamare uno scandaloso bacio omosessuale, la bocca del consulente investigativo tentò poi di prevalere con forza quasi violenta su quella dell'altro, restia a schiudersi. Le mani sottili ed eleganti, portato a termine il compito di imprigionare Watson in una posa favorevole, avevano poi conquistato nuovi centimetri di quel corpo che tante volte era stato così vicino al proprio da poterne sentire distintamente l'odore. Dita affusolate sgattaiolarono oltre la barriera imposta dalla consuetudine non sempre condivisa da Sherlock di indossare degli abiti in ogni momento della giornata.  
John Watson sentì la pelle infiammarsi sebbene il suo corpo tremasse ad ogni contatto; in quanto alla mente era così affollata che neanche l'intervento dell'esercito sarebbe servito a rimettere un po' d'ordine tra le strade affollatissime di pensieri in corsa. Il dottore riuscì soltanto a rendersi conto che da un certo momento in poi smise di opporre resistenza, ricambiò il bacio, cercò e trovò il controllo delle mani che utilizzò per toccare Sherlock senza porsi troppe domande - come del resto aveva sempre fatto con lui - realizzando di provare un intenso ed innegabile piacere.  
L'insistenza di Sherlock lo accendeva. La bocca di Sherlock gli rimescolava il sangue e gli ormoni. Il peso del corpo di Sherlock sulle gambe lo eccitava liberando le fantasie sessuali più oscene che qualcuno fosse mai riuscito a rievocare durante un rapporto. Proprio lui, che tra i due era sempre stato il più equilibrato, si sbilanciò volontariamente oltre la linea di confine che separa il lecito dall'illecito, il casto dall'osceno e si alzò di scatto sollevando entrambi. Fece presa sui glutei del consulente investigativo e senza pensarci due volte si trascinò fino alla camera da letto in mezzo al groviglio di lenzuola sfatte, segno evidente che non era trascorso molto tempo da quando la notte aveva ceduto il passo al giorno.  
Tra le candide lenzuola scomposte John Watson prese a dimenarsi sentendo il respiro venirgli meno. Strinse tra le dita un lembo di tessuto, tirò indietro la testa affondandola nel cuscino e poi voltandola da un lato e dall'altro tentando di arginare l'intensità delle emozioni e delle sensazioni in circolo. Scalciò, si morse il labbro inferiore fino a provare dolore, riempì di pugni il materasso e infine urlò.  
«Non sono gay!».  
Ancora ansante, John Watson si scoprì seduto sul proprio letto, in pigiama e completamente solo, svegliato di soprassalto da quello che era fin troppo movimentato per essere un sogno e così poco terrificante da non meritare la definizione di incubo, perciò convenne con se stesso che doveva semplicemente essere il risultato della propria immaginazione combinata con una cena troppo abbondante e la mancata attività sessuale dell'ultimo periodo.  
Non si rese conto di aver gridato davvero forte fin quando vide apparire sull'ingresso della stanza uno Sherlock Holmes spettinato ed assonnato nella sua vaga espressione preoccupata.  
«E quando te ne sei accorto? Prima o dopo il sogno erotico su di me?» domandò retorico l'uomo sulla porta. Poi sbadigliò e scomparve dalla vista di Watson con la grazia che caratterizzava ogni suo singolo movimento perfino quando era avvolto malamente in un lenzuolo, lasciando il dottore in preda allo sconcerto. 


End file.
